This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Invasive fungal infections are a serious cause of mortality in many patients including an increasing number of immunocompromised patients. Few treatment choices exist and first-line therapies have significant limitations due to safety problem and lack of broad spectrum activity.
Novel antibacterial and antifungal agents and the efficient methods of making the agents are therefore needed.